memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States of Africa
Canon? It has been a loooong time since I saw this, but can anyone tell me the lines that support this statement? I don't remember anything about the US of Africa in the episode at all. Aholland 01:07, 9 February 2006 (UTC) : Although I don't recall the exact line from the episode cited, I believe it may actually come from the "TOS writers bible", which is again "fair game" in terms of our inclusion of "useful references". --Alan del Beccio 12:11, 9 February 2006 (UTC) My understanding is that non-episode reference works may be looked to for guidance to support clearly canon material, however (1) the source needs to be correctly cited, and (2) while the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek Chronology can be sources of information, some speculation exists within them which may not be considered valid. See canon and its discussion page for more. *I believe that the result of the above is that information which exists only in external reference works is not to be cited as canon when there is no confirmatory on-screen basis for it as well. *There is a potential conflict in that Geordi is shown, on screen, to have been born into the African Confederation. Could they be different political entities? Of course. But there is no evidence that the US of Africa exists in Trek as shown at all. (That I am aware of, at least.) *Use of writer/directors' guides for canon purposes is dangerous. They were revised each season of the various shows for the very reason that they are a starting point; the show will run and develop organically and will eventually conflict with or expand upon the guide, requiring changes. "Canon" from the Season One TNG Writers Guide will be different from the Season Seven one, making it impossible to determine which is right. If a writers guide is, indeed, the only source for this entry, it should be noted as such here (with a citation as to version) with a note similar to that found in the African Confederation article. Or the article should be removed as mere speculation. Aholland 14:38, 9 February 2006 (UTC) So from the changes in the article I now understand that the US of Africa is not canon. But it also has zero references within Star Trek itself. As such, what is the usefulness of having this bit of trivia regarding external reference material? In other words, why shouldn't this be deleted? Aholland 05:00, 12 February 2006 (UTC) ::This isn't the only article based on writer's intentions, we have plenty of articles, such as Edos and "Cait" which fall in the same area by using outside works based on writers intentions that don't conflict with onscreen info. Since the source is properly cited, and the possibility still exists that it may come from an early episode script, I don't see a problem with this article.--Tim Thomason 05:13, 12 February 2006 (UTC) I guess I'm okay with keeping the entry, then, but the article should be revised to be less of a "this is fact" to more of a "this is possible" kind of article. I can do that if no one has objections. Aholland 16:24, 12 February 2006 (UTC) : I think it is fine the way it is. The first line of the "background" section already states what you state above. Otherwise, nothing is contradicted and it is still spoken in the "in universe" point of view. --Alan DelBeccio 17:11, 12 February 2006 (UTC) In reading it over, with the provisos in it now, it is probably close enough. Thanks to all for taking the time to review and revise. Aholland 04:33, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Merge The U.S. of Africa was never mentioned or seen in canon. In fact, according to the writer's bible for Star Trek: Phase II, her birthplace was changed to the African Confederation, which was seen on-screen, labeled as Geordi La Forge's birth place. I think this should be merged with the Confederation page. --From Andoria with Love 11:37, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Upon further insepction, it was "African Confederacy" that Phase II said was her birthplace... so you can also merge this with Africa or Uhura. Either or works for me. --From Andoria with Love 11:40, 14 December 2006 (UTC)